fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Everlue Mansion
|romanji =''Ebarū Yashiki'' |kanji=ク エバルー 屋敷 |located in= Shirotsume Town |controlled by = Duke Everlue |manga debut = Chapter 5 |anime debut = Episode 3 }} Everlue Mansion (ク エバルー 屋敷 Ebarū Yashiki) is a large residence owned by Duke Everlue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Page 15 Localization Everlue Mansion is located in Shirotsume Town, seemingly residing a bit out from the small city's built-up area. Surrounding the palace is a series of slender trees sitting casually on the grass, while behind it a small lake and a massive rocky formation are visible. Exterior Design Everlue Mansion is a large and compact building constructed under a rigorous symmetry: it seems to consist of a central section, counting at least three floors, topped by a pitched tiled roof, with three protruding structures, possessing similar roofs, sprouting from both its sides on the top balcony, delimited by railings, which is formed on top of the two identical wings flanking the main structure. The two sections of such large balcony are connected by a linking bridge sitting on the back of the main section's roof, and each sports a pair of towers with pointed tiled roofs, placed in correspondence to its outer edges, for a total of four towers. The building's walls are all crowded with elongated windows, which are rectangular on the wings and on the towers, but sport arched tops in the central part; the wings also sport smaller, square windows on the ground floor's walls. The entrance is located on the facade, in the central part, under eight windows split over two floors, which are topped by the pyramid-shaped section created by the pitched roof, intricately decorated. The whole building is surrounded by a square fence, composed of cement topped by metal railing, and is given access to by an imposing, square gate located on the front, connected to the fence at its sides by stone hinges topped by ornamental spheres, which is intricately decorated, sporting reinforced bolted sections which, when the gate is closed, form an "X''", and a curious pattern reminiscent of snakeskin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Page 16 The fence encloses a small lawn, and outside it is surrounded by a square stone road, connected on the front to the large pathway leading to the main entrance, and with its edges adorned by tidy round bushes. Interior Design Everlue_hall.jpg|Lobby of Duke Everlue's Mansion Everlue_library.jpg|Library of Duke Everlue's Mansion Everlue_toilet.jpg|One of the Golden Toilets in Duke Everlue's Mansion Not much of the building's interior has been shown, with most of its rooms remaining unknown. A large and seemingly unadorned hall, possessing a ceiling made of square tiles and a floor adorned by large, short steps, seems to be a throne room of sort, sporting two large sliding curtains, similar to those found in theatres, which hide an armchair with its back topped by a large, stylized heart, where the Duke seems to seat at times.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Page 20 What looks like a storage room is present right below the main structure's roof, possessing a coffered ceiling, and packed full of crates, barrels and sacks, with two shelves sitting against two opposite walls. A small, cartoonish skull is one of the objects stored here, as well as well as a 'Surveillance Lacrima' crystal adorned by what looks like a small wolf's pelt. The main hall sports a mezzanine onto which give several doors, sporting railings on its edges and supporting square pillars which intersect them and reach up to the ceiling.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 3-5 The walls, on the lower part, sport intricate decorations, and the floor, partially covered by a large, furry carpet, consists of massive square tiles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Page 5 Another large room houses the Duke's library, with all of its walls, segmented into long vertical sections, adorned by bookshelves packed full of books, some of which sports ladders to reach their upper shelves. A large desk, complete with a chair and some pens, is present, along with a light, semicircular sofa, which in its hollow part houses a round table, and has two round lamps nearby, on one side. Two more, large lamps sporting small spheres secured to them by ropes hang from special hollow parts in the ceiling, which is covered in square tiles. Two of the bookshelves are shown to hide a passageway to another room, and can be slid open anytime, revealing two sheets on its opened left and right edges, sporting kanji which read, respectively, "''Hidden door" and "Opened".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 8-13 Near to the door granting access to the room is a closet, flanked by another, smaller desk paired with a chair.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Page 2 Although the building looks from the outside nicely, can not be said about its interior. The entire design is based on the person of Duke, his face is even on the toilet. Everything is dominated by gold, purple and wood. In lobby is located his huge, gold statue, standing between a pair of stairs. The only good presenting a room is the library. Shelves extend from floor to ceiling itself and is entirely filled with different books (from the pornographic, the book about fish, and adventure novels). In the middle there is a table to work. In the basement there are numerous sewage drains, and in the attic Duke keeps the many different things (as even the skull). Inhabitants Former *Duke Everlue *Virgo *Ugly Maids Trivia *House was destroyed by Natsu, Lucy and Happy. References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Residence